Tape units have been designed for blood sugar tests in order to further improve the user-friendliness compared to test strip systems available on the market. Thus, in order to simplify the handling, a large number of test elements can be compactly stored on a rollable transport tape and also be disposed of again after use by means of the tape transport. Such a tape unit can be advantageously inserted into a hand-held device as a consumable in the form of a cassette in order to allow the user to carry out substantially automated self tests.
With conventional dry chemistry test strips, reagent fields are mounted on a relatively thick reagent carrier. An optical reflection measurement can be carried out relatively easily with such a one-layer system. However, a test tape with a plurality of tests that is spooled in the form of a tape reel cannot be realized with this.
On this basis the object of the invention is to further develop the tape concepts known in the prior art and to specify a tape unit designed for a reliable measurement even as a mass-produced article of the type stated above as well as a measuring system therefor.